bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Joyous Dragon Long
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840507 |no = 8276 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 156 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 78 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 10, 5, 50 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27 |bb_distribute = 50, 25, 15, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 78 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33 |sbb_distribute = 30, 20, 16, 14, 12, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 78 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 78 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = At the stroke of midnight under a new moon, Xie'jing gave birth to a son marked by fate. Born with the aid of sorcery, Long was abandoned in the wilderness--a test, his mother claimed, to see if he was truly worthy to be her child. Yet upon her return, she saw a black-and-gold dragon guarding her child as he slept. Angered at heaven's favor, she vowed to make his life as miserable as possible. Despite the abuse and pain that she heaped upon the boy, Long kept smiling. He knew a potent secret, whispered to him by the dragon in his dreams: that life's troubles, no matter how grave, were an eye blink for those chosen by heaven. He awoke one night, startled at the sight of the dragon before him. He was to prepare himself and travel to a faraway land with it, for the time had come to free himself from his mother's shackles. Eager at the opportunity, he quickly dressed and departed, but not without saying a quiet goodbye to the world he was leaving behind. They soon arrived at a secluded summit in Grand Gaia, where the dragon began to teach him a secret martial art, one that blended the strengths of heaven and hell in a single thunderbolt. Eager to learn, he soon mastered both the style and his inhuman heritage, but was soon plagued by dreams of uncertainty and evil. At last, he begged the dragon for permission to leave and traveled back to Krung-go, intent on investigating the omens he was seeing. It was then that he met a young girl and discovered the true fate of his mother's death and resurrection. |summon = I am Long, student of the Laughing Demon Dragon Style! Now cease your evil acts, for justice is here! |fusion = The power of demons may lie in my veins, yet I will always know the good that remains in this world. |evolution = | hp_base = 5162 |atk_base = 2455 |def_base = 1564 |rec_base = 1787 | hp_lord = 7375 |atk_lord = 3508 |def_lord = 2235 |rec_lord = 2553 | hp_anima = 8267 |rec_anima = 2315 |atk_breaker = 3746 |def_breaker = 1997 |def_guardian = 2473 |rec_guardian = 2434 |def_oracle = 2116 |rec_oracle = 2910 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 35 |ls = Laughing Demon Dragon Style |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, 10% damage reduction from Light, Dark types & enormously boosts Spark damage when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 0.4% boost per 1% HP remaining (40% total) & 120% Spark after 50,000 damage |bb = Demon-Eating Strike |bbdescription = 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction to attack for 3 turns & adds Light, Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% + 150% x HP / max base HP, 150% Atk, Def, Rec & 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 30% |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 4 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 100 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 3 |bbmultiplier2 = 580 |sbb = Evil-Consuming Blow |sbbdescription = 6 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), powerful Thunder attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), considerably boosts own Atk, Def and critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 100% x HP / max base HP, 250% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 80% self Atk, Def, Spark, 60% self crit, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & 8% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 6 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 500~1250 |ubb = Golden Storm Bolt |ubbdescription = Massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk, Def, Rec and Spark damage for 5 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 1000% + 200% x HP / max base HP, 350% Atk, Def, Rec, 150% self Atk, Def, Rec, Spark & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1700 |es = Rejoice in Existence Taolu |esitem = |esdescription = 5% damage reduction, boosts critical damage & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 30% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 840508 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Bulb |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *White Day Summon - Limited Edition **Mar 15 7:00 ~ Mar 22 6:59 PST (2017) **Feb 11 7:00 ~ Feb 19 6:59 PST (2018) - 5% chance *Cupid Summon - Feb. 14, 00:00 PST - Mar. 10, 23:59 PST (2019) |notes = |addcat = Witch of the Abyss |addcatname = Long1 }}